Killing House
by Nini Cali
Summary: Une soirée entre fille. Pour contrer ça, Vanitas décide de faire une soirée entre mec dans l'ancien manoir de son père. Mais avait-il vraiment tout prévu ? Soriku, Akuroku et VanVen donc homophobe, la sortie est là bas ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Square Enix !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le 31 octobre. Ce soir, c'était Halloween. D'habitude, je ne faisais rien pendant cette soirée. Je me mettais dans mon fauteuil, à regarder des films pas forcément d'horreur, avec des bonbons que je gardais pour moi.

Mais cette année, c'était un peu différent. J'avais maintenant une bande d'amis, mais aussi un petit copain. Et comme les filles du groupe avaient décidé de faire leur petite soirée entre elles, Vanitas nous avait envoyé un SMS groupé pour nous inviter à une soirée entre mec. Lieu de rendez vous : un manoir délabré au milieu de la cambrousse. Axel, mon petit ami, m'avait contacté pour savoir si j'allais être de la party, et comme c'est lui qui me le demandait, je ne pouvait pas refuser. Voilà comment je me retrouvais dans le froid, la nuit d'Halloween, devant une bâtisse inquiétante. Axel m'entourait de ses bras, le rechauffant pendant que nous attendions les autres. Sora et Riku arrivèrent peu de temps après et Vanitas et Ventus nous rejoignirent en dernier.

\- Alors les gars, prêt à avoir peur ? Demanda Vanitas avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est ce qui est prévu ?

\- Film d'horreur dans l'ambiance, souria Ventus

\- Quelqu'un a ramené la nourriture ? s'enquit Sora.

\- J'ai demandé à mon père de nous préparer de quoi faire une soirée mémorable, nous apprit la personne qui nous invité.

\- T'es sur qu'on ne craint rien ? Parce que ton père- commença Riku.

\- Mais non, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Le brun chassa les inquiétudes du blanc avec un revers de la main et s'avança avec confiance vers le bâtiment, suivit par le blond. Riku hésita mais fut tiré par son petit ami qui s'amusait déjà. Il ne restait plus que nous dehors.

\- On y vas ? Me demanda Axel.

Je lui pris la main et opina de la tête.

\- On est là pour ça non ?

Il rit et nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers le groupe qui nous attendait devant la porte.

\- C'est bon les tourtereaux, on peut y aller ? Ricana Vanitas.

Il ouvrit les portes de la résidence de manière théâtrale.

\- C'est parti, clama t-il dans le hall vide.

Sa voix résonna contre les murs. Nous entrâmes nous réfugier du froid pour voir où nous allions passer la soirée. Le hall était grand, haut de plafond et sentait le renfermé. Nos pieds foulaient un tapis assez ancien, d'où s'échappait des nuages de poussières. Au dessus de nos têtes, un lustre se balançait dangereusement en grinçant, poussé par le courant d'air causé par notre entrée. En face de nous, trois portes. Rien d'autre. La seule source de lumière venait de la porte ouverte, les fenêtres étant condamnées par de grosses poutres qui commençaient à moisir.

\- C'est quelle porte ? Demanda Riku.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, les portes d'entrée claquèrent et nous plongèrent dans le noir.

\- C'est pas drôle Van ! Rouvre les portes, gémit Sora.

\- C'est pas moi les gars, grogna le concerné.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'obscurité. Axel, Ventus et Riku sortirent leurs téléphones et éclairèrent la pièce. Un chuintement persistant, tel une fuite de gaz, vint briser le silence.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Vanitas, il n'y a pas de problème de gaz ici hein ? s'inquiéta Ventus, se collant un peu plus à son copain. Ce dernier n'affichait plus son visage narquois habituel et semblait à présent réellement inquiet.

\- Je-je ne sais pas Ven.

Tout le monde commençait à paniquer. Si même Vanitas ne savait pas, les inquiétudes de Riku étaient maintenant partagé.

\- On devrait sortir et faire ça chez moi, suggéra Sora, pas serein.

Nous opinâmes tous de la tête, pas du tout rassurés par la tournure que prenait la situation. Ok, nous étions là pour avoir peur mais là, la situation pouvait vraiment être dangereuse en cas de réelle fuite de gaz.

\- Ok, on va faire ça alors. Accepta le brun.

Il s'avança vers les portes et tenta de les ouvrir mais sans succès.

\- Euh, les gars…

Pas besoin de connaître la suite de la phrase pour savoir que nous étions en mauvaise posture. Je commençais à me sentir bizarre, à avoir la tête en coton. Je vacillais.

-A-Axel, l'interpellais-je.

Il me rattrapa au moment où je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. Il posa son téléphone et m'accompagna au sol.

\- Hey, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta le roux.

Je n'arrivais plus à répondre, j'étais complètement à l'ouest. Je le sentis me secouer, je l'entendis vaguement m'appeler et appeler les autres mais rien n'y faisait, mon esprit divaguait. Je commençais à comprendre le problème mais avant que je ne puisse avertir les autres, je m'endormis dans les bras de mon petit ami troublé.

A ce moment là, personne ne savait que cette soirée d'Halloween allait effectivement rester dans les mémoires de tous.


	2. Chapitre 1, VanVen

**Chapitre 1, VanVen : "Ventus hurla de terreur"**

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne horrible. J'étais allongé sur le sol, les bras le long du corps. J'avais beau essayer de me rappeler, je ne me souvenais plus de comment j'en été arrivé là. Je tournais la tête sur le côté car je sentais sur une présence. Ventus était allongé à mes côtés, sa poitrine montant et descendant doucement au fil de sa respiration. Je me relevais en gémissant, me tenant la tête. Soudain, je me rappelais ce qui s'était passé. Une sorte de fuite de gaz. Roxas a commencé à se sentir mal et s'est évanoui. Puis se fut au tour de Sora et de Ventus de tomber dans les vapes. Avec Riku et Axel, on ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Et soudain, trois gars avec des manteaux noirs et le visage caché par leur capuche sont sortis des trois portes et nous ont assommé. Je suppose que l'on nous a ensuite transporté ici. Je ne savais pas où était les autres.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce, je ne voyais pas à deux mètres devant moi. Je tâtais les poches de ma veste à la recherche de mon téléphone portable. L'objet de ma quête dans les mains, j'allumais le flash et éclairais la pièce. Une salle remplis de bougie, de cartons, de planche de bois… En clair, si on craquait une allumette ici, il ne nous resterait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Aucune fenêtre. La seule sortie était une porte dans notre dos.

Le blond commença à remuer et à gémir à côté de moi. Je l'aidais à se relever.

\- Est ce que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je.

Pas de commentaire les fan-girls derrière votre écran.

\- Je crois… Répondit-il. Où est ce que-

Il s'interrompit quand il ouvrit les yeux et se figea.

\- Vanitas… Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment pas drôle.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. J'avais oublié à quel point mon petit ami était pyrophobe. La moindre bougie ou cheminée, même éteinte, pouvait lui causer de graves crises d'angoisses. Je posai le téléphone à terre de sorte à éclairer toute la salle et pris Ventus dans mes bras.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là, mais je te jure que nous allons sortir d'ici.

Il hocha la tête timidement. Je le lâchais, me relevais et me dirigeais vers la porte sans trop d'espoir. J'actionnais la poignée mais celle-ci me résista. On nous avait enfermé. Je jurai. Soudain, Ventus hurla de terreur. Je fis un bond de deux mètres avant de me tourner vers mon petit ami.

\- Ça va pas de crier comme ça ?

\- Les- les bougies… bégaya t-il, elle s'allument toutes seules.

Je regardais dans la direction que pointait le blond et resta pétrifié. Sous mes yeux effarés, les mèches s'allumaient toutes seules, le feu se répandant lentement à travers la pièce. La lumière émise par les flammèches projetais sur les murs des ombres effrayantes, me faisant frémir d'horreur. Mon petit ami tremblait à présent comme une feuille. Au loin, je crus entendre un hurlement de douleur, celui de Roxas. L'ambiance était sinistre. J'actionnais à présent la poignée de la porte avec insistance, le feu gagnant peu à peu les planches entassaient un peu partout dans la pièce. La fumée produite par l'incendie me piquait les yeux et la gorge. Ventus était toujours au centre de la pièce.

\- Ven, viens là ! Lui criais-je mais je ne reçus aucune réponse de sa part.

Je me précipitais vers lui et constatais les dégâts. Les yeux vides, la bouche entrouverte. Je crois qu'il a eu un choc psychologique. Je pestais de rage contre mon père et pris Ventus dans mes bras pour sortir. La fumée avait envahit presque toute la pièce et me brûlait les poumons. En sortant de la salle, je passais devant un lavabo et un seau. Je riais jaune en voyant ça. Mon père avait vraiment tout prévu. Je posais mon petit ami hors de portée de la fumée et des flammes avant d'aller éteindre l'incendie. Éviter qu'il ne se propage car je ne voulais pas que les autres soient en danger à cause de ça.

Au bout de quelques aller-retours, il ne restait plus de la salle qu'un tas de planche fumant. Je jetai le seau rageusement dans les cartons brûlés avant de retourner vers le blond. Il était toujours assis là où je l'avais laissé, à regarder le mur d'en face avec ses yeux vides. Je m'accroupis devant lui et agitai ma main devant ses yeux.

\- Ventus ? Ven, répond, je t'en supplie…

Pas plus de réaction qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je pris une de ses mains dans les miennes et pleura doucement. De rage. De tristesse. Après un moment, je me repris en main. Il fallait sortir de ce manoir de malheur. Je le prit dans mes bras et me dirigeai dans le couloir sombre, espérant trouver rapidement la sortie.


	3. Chapitre 2, Soriku

**Chapitre 2, Soriku, "Il tambourina contre la vitre en pleurant"**

Sora. Je me relevais d'un coup avec le nom de mon petit ami en tête mais une puissante douleur à l'arrière du crâne me fit me rallonger immédiatement. Lentement, je me rappelais ce qui s'était passé. Roxas, Sora et Ventus s'étaient subitement évanouis et des hommes en manteaux noirs et encapuchonnés étaient venus nous assommer. Voilà d'où me vient ma douleur à l'arrière de la tête donc...

Je m'assis doucement et regardais autour de moi. Il faisait bien trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et enclenchai le flash. La lumière m'aveuglai un instant avant que je puisse examiner l'endroit où je me trouvais. Une salle de taille moyenne, avec des murs en briques sombres. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées par de grosse poutre en bois. Un immense rideau rouge tombait sur le mur au fond de la salle. La seule sortie de la pièce était une petite porte en bois sur le mur en face du rideau. Je me levais lentement pour aller l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clé. Bien sur, cela aurait été trop facile.

Je décidais plutôt d'ouvrir le lourd rideau pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Je poussais le velours d'une main pour découvrir une large plaque vitrée. Derrière, ce que je supposais la dernière partie de la salle. Au sol, une forme humaine était allongée, dos sur le sol. Je reconnus sans peine les cheveux bruns de Sora. Je posais mon téléphone sur le sol et frappais sur la vitre pour tenter de réveiller mon petit ami. Je l'entendis gémir de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Sora !

\- Riku ?

Il se releva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Quand il me vit, il se rapprocha de moi à quatre pattes. Nous superposâmes nos mains à travers la vitre.

\- Est ce que ça va ? demandais-je, inquiet.

Il hocha la tête lentement.

\- Je me sens un peu bizarre, fatigué, mais ça va. Et toi ?

\- Tout va bien puisque je sais que tu vas bien, lui souris tendrement.

Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment quand un bruit de rouage et de mécanique s'enclencha. Soudain, le mur du côté du brun se rapprocha lentement mais mortellement de lui. Sora se releva d'un bond et tenta de trouver une sortie, sans succès. Il tambourina contre la vitre en pleurant.

\- Riku !! A l'aide !!

Je cherchais désespérément de quoi aider mon petit ami. La panique montait au fur et à mesure que le mur se rapprochait. Sora glissa contre la vitre, pleurant et hurlant. Une idée germa dans mon esprit. D'un coup de pied puissant et rapide, je défonçais la porte, espérant trouver de quoi aider le brun. Il y avait deux chaises en fer rouillé dans le couloir. J'en pris une sans hésiter et me précipitai dans la salle. Le mur s'était encore rapproché et était maintenant collé au garçon. Ce dernier tentait de le repousser, les deux mains plaquées contre les briques.

\- Sora ! Attention !

Je jetai la chaise en métal contre la vitre qui vola en éclat. Le brun tomba parmi les morceaux de verre, certains s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Je récupérais mon téléphone parmi les débris, le rangea rapidement dans ma poche avant de prendre Sora sur mon dos et de sortir de la salle. Je le déposais délicatement sur la deuxième chaise. Il pleurait à chaude larme, encore sous le choc. Des morceaux de verres avaient créé des entailles, certains étaient encore enfoncés plus ou moins profondément dans sa peau.

\- Attention, ça va faire mal, murmurais-je.

Un à un, j'enlevais les bout de verre, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Un bruit mat résonna dans le couloir, celui du mur arrivait au terme de sa course meurtrière. L'ancienne salle était maintenant condamnée. J'enlevais le dernier bout de verre et regardais Sora. Celui-ci avait arrêté de pleurer mais tremblait de peur. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras. Il éclata en sanglot.

-Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ?

C'est la question que je me posais également. Comment en étions nous arrivés dans cette situation ? Est-ce que c'était une blague de Vanitas ? Au loin, j'entendis un cri de terreur, suivit d'un cri de douleur. Si Sora ne s'était pas redressé, j'aurais pensé à une hallucination.

-Ce... ce n'était pas Roxas ?

Je hochais gravement la tête. On aurait dit à s'y méprendre le cri de notre ami.

\- Il faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiéta le brun.

\- Tu t'en sens capable ?

Mon petit ami opina timidement de la tête. Nous étions dans un long couloir. Dans notre dos se trouvait la salle condamnée.

\- Il n'y a qu'un chemin on dirait.

Je pris la main de Sora et, ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes dans le couloir obscur.


	4. Chapitre 3, Akuroku

**Chapitre 3, Akuroku "Et la torture commença"**

Je ressentis une sensation de froid mordant sur les poignets en me réveillant. Mes bras étaient tendus au dessus de ma tête, retenus sans doute par ce qui causait cette sensation. Cela ressemblait à des bracelets. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'essayais de ramener mes mains devant mon visage mais elles étaient entravés. J'entendis un cliquetis de métal, sans doute des chaînes.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour ne pas paniquer. Il ne faut surtout pas paniquer. J'examinais la pièce où je me trouvais. Une salle de taille moyenne, plongée dans la pénombre car elle n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies. A cause de l'obscurité, je ne pouvais identifier l'origine des étranges tâches brunâtres sur les murs, mais elles me firent frissonner. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Près d'un mur au fond de la salle, il y avait une table recouverte d'un drap blanc. Enfin, blanc avec des tâches brunâtres. Sans doute les mêmes tâches que celle sur les murs. En face de moi, une paire de chaîne pendait dans le vide, certainement les mêmes qui me retienne. La seule sortie de la pièce était une lourde porte en bois, qui, à mon avis, était fermée à clé. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Une question s'incrusta dans mon esprit. Où était Roxas ? Etait-il dans la même situation que moi ? Un cliquetis de serrure interrompit le cours de mes pensées. La grosse porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement digne de film d'horreur sur un homme cagoulé. A première vue, on aurait dit un bourreau du Moyen Age, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer. Il entra dans la pièce, traînant quelque chose derrière lui. Plutôt quelqu'un. C'était Roxas ! Ce dernier avait l'air encore inconscient.

L'homme l'emmena aux chaînes vacantes et commença à les passer aux poignets du blond. Je me débattis furieusement, tirant brutalement contre mes liens.

\- Lâche le ! Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ? Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

L'homme me fit taire d'une claque bien sentie. Je grognais. Il fit la même chose à Roxas pour le réveiller. Celui-ci gémit en sortant de son inconscience. Il regarda autour de lui, écarquillant les yeux de peur.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? A-Axel ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je te promet que je vais nous sortir de là.

\- La ferme ! Cria le bourreau, tapant du poing sur la table.

Nous nous raidîmes. L'homme lâcha un grognement de satisfaction et enlevai le drap de la table, pour révéler sous nos yeux horrifiés la panoplie d'instrument de torture. Des scalpels, des petits, des moyens, des grands couteaux. Roxas couina de terreur. Je déglutis, incapable de produire un son.

Le bourreau examina lentement les ustensiles. Les secondes paraissaient comme des heures tant l'atmosphère était oppressante. Il choisit finalement une paire de ciseau avec de longue lame et s'approcha de Roxas. Celui-ci essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme mais il fut bloquer dans sa fuite par le mur derrière lui. Je me débattais pour essayer de le protéger mais j'étais solidement retenu. L'homme coupa d'un mouvement rapide et précis la chemise de mon petit ami, laissant voir son torse blanc et nu. Le blond pleurait de terreur.

\- Éloigne toi de lui bâtard ! Hurlais-je à l'homme.

Il m'ignora royalement et retourna vers la table, où il prit un scalpel de taille moyenne. Il l'examina. Sous sa cagoule en cuir se devinait un sourire cruel.

Et la torture commença. Un à un, les outils se teintaient de sang. La pièce était remplie de ses cris. De mes cris. De ses larmes. De mes larmes. Après un moment qui ma parut une éternité, ses cris et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. Il avait perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur. Son torse était couvert de liquide écarlate, sortant de plaie plus ou moins profonde. Mes larmes à moi ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi impuissant de toute ma vie. Le bourreau contempla son horrible travail et poussa un autre grognement satisfait. Il sortit son trousseau de clé et le jeta à mes pieds sans explications avant de quitter la pièce.

Sans plus attendre, je tentais d'attraper le trousseau. J'y arrivais après 10 minutes d'intense galère. Je réussis également l'exploit de l'amener jusqu'à mes mains et ainsi de me libérer. Les chaînes tombèrent au sol dans un tintement de métal. Je me précipitais vers Roxas. Je le libérais de ses chaînes et il tomba aussitôt dans mes bras. J'enlevai ma chemise et entreprit d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La vitesse à laquelle le tissus s'imbibait m'affolai. Je le prit sur mon dos. Il fallait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. J'entrouvris la porte pour voir si le bourreau ne nous attendait pas au dehors. Personne, le couloir était désert. Je sortis donc de la salle de l'enfer et m'enfonçais dans le couloir obscur.

\- Tiens bon Roxas, murmurais-je pour briser le silence.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Nos trois couples de protagonistes avançaient chacun dans le couloir qui menait au hall. Chacun était traumatisé par l'expérience plus ou moins horrifique qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ventus regardait toujours le vide, perché sur le dos de Vanitas. Ce dernier était en train de passer en revue toutes les tortures possibles qu'il pourrait faire subir à son père.

Sora et Riku avançaient toujours main dans la main. Certaines planches ressortaient du plancher, faisant trébucher le brun.

Axel portait toujours Roxas et marchait avec empressement, désireux de donner des soins au blond.

Les trois couples arrivèrent en même temps au bout de leurs couloirs respectifs. Ils ouvrirent simultanément la porte et déboulèrent ensemble dans la pièce. La surprise se peignirent sur leurs visages. C'est Axel qui réagit le premier.

\- Les gars, il faut se dépêcher de sortir ! Roxas a besoin de soin urgent !

\- Ventus aussi. L'incendie lui a causé un choc psychologique ! Renchérit Vanitas.

\- Un incendie ?! S'étouffa Sora.

\- On peut avoir quelques explications ? Demanda Riku.

\- Les gars. Je ne sais que vous n'allez pas me croire mais je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça. Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais voulu faire du mal à Ventus ?

\- Effectivement, mon fils n'était au courant de rien, fit une voix inconnue.

Sortant de l'ombre, l'homme à la cagoule de cuir du chapitre précédent. Axel se crispa et eut un mouvement de recul pour protéger Roxas.

\- C'est vous ! C'est vous le bâtard qui avait faillit tuer Roxas !

L'homme enleva son masque pour révéler le visage d'un vieil homme aux yeux dorés. Les mêmes que ceux de son fils, Vanitas.

\- Papa ?! s'exclama le concerné.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu m'as bien demandé de m'occuper d'Halloween cette année non ? J'espère que cette année restera gravée dans vos mémoires.

Et dans votre chair. Finit-il par dire en regardant Roxas avec un sourire narquois au lèvre.

\- Mais vous êtes malade ! Hurla Axel avec fureur.

\- Axel, il faut sortir d'ici pour soigner Roxas, rappelle toi. Nous lui réglerons son compte la prochaine fois, dit Riku d'une voix grave.

Nos héros se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée, sous les rires cruels de leur hôte.

\- Joyeux Halloween ! Leur cria ce dernier avec un rire hystérique.

Une fois dehors et à bonne distance de l'effroyable demeure, le rouquin posa le blond au sol et appela une ambulance. Vanitas tentait toujours de faire réagir Ventus mais sans résultat. Riku appela la police, Sora pleurant dans ses bras.

…

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis cet accident. Le père de Vanitas avait été arrêté et condamné à 5 ans de prison.

Ventus réagit pour la première fois un mois après quand, désespéré, Vanitas avait éclaté en sanglot. Le blond avait alors pris le noireau dans ses bras, timidement.

Certaines plaies causées par les éclats de verre avait nécessité des points de sutures. Cette histoire a marqué également la chair de Sora, à vie. Il était également devenu claustrophobe. Il s'en était rendu compte la première fois qu'il était monté dans un ascenseur et qu'il avait fait une crise d'angoisse en voyant les portes se fermer.

Roxas, quant à lui, resta plusieurs semaines dans le coma, une entaille avait touché un point vital. « Un miracle qui soit encore vivant » avait dit l'ambulancier en voyant le blond. La vie avait repris son cours, malgré les nombreuses crises d'angoisses déclenchées par la vue d'un objet coupant.

Le père de Vanitas avait réussit son coup. Nos protagonistes se souviendront toute leur vie de cette fête d'Halloween.


End file.
